This description relates to processing data using vector fields.
Some computing systems provide an interface for specifying rules that are used for automated decision making in various data processing applications. Decisions associated with processing data representing credit card transactions or airline frequent flyer programs, for example, may be governed by a given set of rules. In some cases, these rules are described in human-readable form. The computing system may provide an interface for a user to define or edit these rules, and then incorporate the rules into a data processing system.